zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Zeldapedia:Temple of Courage/Suggestions/Archive 144
Suggestions Deku Toad vs. Gekko A pair of antagonistic amphibians who challenge our hero Link. Both of these fearsome frogs have earned the title of Mini-boss for their respective Dungeons. Now they're hopping mad and ready for battle! - Dark Ridley (talk) 03:37, October 11, 2011 (UTC) : : Eh, sorry, but this basically turns into a battle of something with a half-appealing, half-distracting personality, and something with no personality. --AuronKaizer ' 03:50, October 11, 2011 (UTC) : : Not feeling it, but I don't dislike it enough to oppose it. -'Minish Link 04:01, October 11, 2011 (UTC) : :Kind of boring, but I don't feel like completely opposing it. Jedimasterlink (talk) 05:09, October 11, 2011 (UTC) : : The connections are not great, but I feel like more could be pulled out if you think about it. Either way, neutral for now. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 19:29, October 11, 2011 (UTC) : : Sell.'-- C2' / 01:01, November 10, 2011 (UTC) Japas vs. Sokra both are ladeback guise who play insterments and also both share names with famous greek philosophers (all recordes of legendary Philosojapas were burneded in alexandra fire and the other scienticians stole his inventions) and one of them have profetic insight while the other probably does to anyway (i read in it in a fanfic) this is the best fight ever and if you oppose i cannot verified what will happen to you. serious dough it is your incishon :) --gannon Dorf=Largeham 03:48, October 11, 2011 (UTC) : : best fite evure i loffe profets and mj00sicksions --finesh linnk : :Still haven't decided how seriously (or not) to take this... Jedimasterlink (talk) 05:09, October 11, 2011 (UTC) : : Why not. It's a decent fight, and these past few weeks have been really low on suggestions and votes. Jedimasterlink (talk) 18:07, October 29, 2011 (UTC) : : Despite the lack of seriousness behind this, I am actually attracted to it. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 19:29, October 11, 2011 (UTC) : :Even with seriousness included I could role with this Oni Link 20:17, October 29, 2011 (UTC) : : awwww sum User:Coolkat100 17:00, October 31, 2011 (UTC) : : Buy.'-- C2' / 01:01, November 10, 2011 (UTC) : : Because I'm completely biased to my favorite Zora. – ''Jäzz '' 01:05, November 10, 2011 (UTC) Guru-Guru vs. Happy Mask Salesman They are both in Ocarina of Time, Majora's Mask and an Oracle game Guru-Guru in Oracle of Seasons and the Happy Mask Salesman in Oracle of Ages they both teach Link a song Guru-Guru Song of Storms and Happy Mask Salesman Song of Healing and they both at times go totally insane at Link even though they are usually really happy. User:Coolkat100 21:08, October 10, 2011 (UTC) : : That's... super cool. --AuronKaizer ' 04:47, October 11, 2011 (UTC) : : I like it. Jedimasterlink (talk) 05:09, October 11, 2011 (UTC) : : Hmm, definitely. -'Minish Link 15:15, October 11, 2011 (UTC) : : The first connection made me not like this. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 19:29, October 11, 2011 (UTC) : : Buy. But please, just because characters are in games together, does not mean that it makes the fight anymore interesting/better. Think more like you did with your other connections and you'll do fine.'-- C2' / 01:04, November 10, 2011 (UTC) Majora vs. Malladus They are each once-occuring bosses. They both have multiple forms, and posses items/bodies besides themselves. This fight probably will turn out being Majora's Mask vs. Spirit Tracks, but I think it deserves a chance. --Xgamer92 (talk) 17:29, October 29, 2011 (UTC) : : It bores me. --AuronKaizer ''' 18:48, October 29, 2011 (UTC) : : It's not bad but a little bit boring and Majora would win by a Lot of votes. User:Coolkat100 17:00, October 31, 2011 (UTC) : : Sell.-- C2''' / 01:05, November 10, 2011 (UTC) Comments Coolkat100 shouldn't remove votes, I believe that is against the rules. I've re-added them. Dark Ridley (talk) 04:20, October 11, 2011 (UTC) Sorry it was an accident Minish Link and I were editing the page at the same time so I kept trying to publish my suggestion then when it worked Minish Link's vote wasn't Their so I'm not sure what happened sorry for the confusion. User:Coolkat100 21:32, October 10, 2011 (UTC)